


Fifteen

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Finding Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Mom gave her advice about everything else, but not how to cope with losing a child.





	Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Finding Carter' nor am I profiting off this.

Elizabeth counts fifteen seconds as she scrubs the frying pan. Mom always told her fifteen seconds to take off grease. The water should be bubbling hot with too much soap is what mom tells her. 

Mom never tells her how to cope with a missing baby. Elizabeth shoves her hands into the scalding water, plucking up a fork now blue and green with frosting. 

David sets up the birthday parties now. Complete with a bouncy house and bakery treats, but he disappears halfway through. Somewhere upstairs, Kyle is helping her parents do bath and bedtime routine. 

She counts as water swirls and gurgles down the drain. Fifteen seconds for everything to crumple.


End file.
